Enough For Dirk
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: You're not human, but maybe that's good enough for Dirk. [crodirk]


Your name is Cronus Ampora, and damn, you wish you could be human.

Looking down at your sleeping boyfriend, you have to wonder how it is to be human. How it is to have that soft, white skin and hair that comes in a color other than black. To look down between your legs and not see something animalistic and terrifying.

You reach a hand out to touch Dirk's hair, and he stirs a little so you quickly jerk it away. As far as you've been able to tell, Dirk is a fairly heavy sleeper, but you don't want to come off as creepy to one of the only people who's actually taken a fancy to you in your whole fucking life. You reach your hand back down and pet the back of his neck slowly, smiling to yourself.

Dirk sleeps on his stomach, with his face half-submurged in the pillow and the muscles of his back totally exposed for you to look at. Your own back is scrawny and straight and has none of the curves of muscle Dirk has.

Damn, he must work out. You resolve to ask him tomorrow morning. Knowing him, he probably does. You imagine Dirk going to what do humans call them...gyms…and lifting weights or Dirk sweaty and racing down a maroon track, a blur of pounding feet and panting breaths. You wonder whether Dirk does so with his shirt off, and emit a girlish giggle that you didn't think you had in you.

His shades lie discarded on the sidetable, and for a moment you wish Dirk didn't sleep on his stomach. He's probably got pretty eyes, you think. Like the ones in human films that stop ten thousand ships or whatever shit. It's funny, because he never takes off his shades, not even when you two make out or when you get so close to doing the closest to sex that you can do with your different genitals.

You sigh and sit down on the bed next to Dirk. His breathing is soft and regular, and he rolls over on his side to wrap his arms around your waist. You almost jump off the bed from surprise, and wonder if Dirk really is asleep.

"Dirk," you whisper exaggeratedly, cupping your hands around your mouth. "Dirk, you awake?"

He blinks. "Damn it. Thought I could keep you like this for a bit. Cute." His voice is slurred from sleep and his eyes are, just as you thought they would be, beautiful. They're soft and amber-colored and framed by long, almost feminine lashes. He has dark circles in the hollows of his eyes, and you have to wonder what it is that keeps him up all the time.

"You fuckin' tease," you say, ruffling Dirk's hair. He laughs lightly, placing a kiss on the top of your hand like you're some kind of princess. "You looked nice when you sleep is all, I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything."

"Nice of you to say. Trust me, I don't look half as good when I wake up."

You laugh, imagining Dirk with sleepy eyes and a bedhead. Still very attractive, you decide. "Nah. You probably look fine. I mean, I don't think somebody like you even has the capability to ever look ugly, y'know." Shit, that sounded wrong. "Uh, well, I don't mean that in a-"

Dirk laughs his deep, bellowing laugh that sounds slightly softened by sleep. "Relax, Cro. That was a compliment. You complimented me."

"O-oh I-"

He tugs on your hand so as to indicate that you should lie down next to him, and you comply right away. "You're cute when you're nervous, Cro." Those amber eyes are staring right at you, and they're full of love and compassion and you think you might be blushing but you're not really sure what's going on in your heart or on your skin right now.

He kisses you and you swear to god it's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

"Man, I'm lucky," you say aloud, wrapping your arms around Dirk's neck and burying your face in his hair. Damn it, you hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Really," Dirk says, kissing your hair, making sure not to accidentally hit himself on your horns. God, you want to be human. You want those stupid things gone so Dirk can kiss you like any normal human would kiss someone. "Listen, Cro, I know what you're thinking right now."

"Mindreader, are ya?"

"No, but I can tell easy enough. You're fuckin' shaking, man. Anyways, listen, you don't have to be human. You know my girl Roxy? She's got friends who are trolls, it's all good. I don't care whether you're human or not, 'cause I love you, Cro."

It's the first time he's actually said it. I love you. You're sweating again, and you wonder if now would be an appropriate time to mention the fact that you're really aroused by this. "You what?" You want to hear him say it again, as selfish as that is. Because he's saying that you're his, that when he kisses you he really wants to and isn't just trying to humor some down on his luck greaserfish.

"I love you, Cronus."

Your heartbeat is out of control and now you _know_ you're blushing, god, this is embarrassing, so to distract attention from your reddening face you kiss Dirk again. No tongue or sloppy lip-biting, just a real, honest, chaste kiss. Like the ones in human fairytales. You wonder if it's dream, if you'll wake up in a bit with purple genetic material all over the sheets and a lot of sweat on your face.

"Now that we've established that, I believe it's past midnight, so I'm gonna get back to sleep." Dirk pulls you closer and you let out a long sigh and you don't realize it at the moment, but you're smiling more genuinely than you have in years.

You're not human, but maybe that's good enough for Dirk.

* * *

**...because cuddlefluff is the best fluff, right?**

**ok i wrote this for a fic trade with my friend aurora aka satan abraham yeah i hope you like it i had fun writing it actually! i can see why you like these two uvu**


End file.
